Relaciones Australia-Reino Unido/Reino Unido
Reyes británicos con primeros ministros australianos Isabel II = Isabel II del Reino Unido Isabel II - Robert Menzies.jpg| Photograph of Queen Elizabeth II with Prime Minister Robert Menzies at the state banquet in Canberra during her first visit to Australia in 1954. This copy is from a red photograph album assembled by Dame Annabelle Rankin in the National Archives of Australia (accession number M2127). Harold Holt - Isabel II.jpg| Prime Minister Harold Holt and Zara Holt welcome Queen Elizabeth the Queen Mother and Prince Charles to dinner at The Lodge on Sunday, 3 April 1966. National Archives of Australia Gough Whitlam - Isabel II.jpg| February, 1974: The Queen, pictured here with then Prime Minister Gough Whitlam, returned to Australia within three months to open Parliament House in Canberra during her two-day visit. heraldsun.com.au Isabel II - Malcolm Fraser.jpg| Malcolm Fraser with Queen Elizabeth II at a reception held at Parliament House in 1977. dailytelegraph.com.au Bob Hawke - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth with Hawke in 1988. Pic: supplied Isabel II - Paul Keating.jpg| Paul Keating touches Queen Elizabeth on the back. Former prime minister Paul Keating touches Queen Elizabeth on the back during a 1992 Royal visit. Supplied Isabel II - John Howard.jpg| Prime Minister John Howard with Queen Elizabeth II at Windsor Castle, June 1997. AUSPIC Isabel II - Julia Gillard.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II is given flowers by a young girl, as Australian Prime Minister Julia Gillard looks on Picture: John Stilwell / PA Isabel II - Kevin Rudd.jpg| Prime Minister Kevin Rudd shakes hands with Queen Elizabeth II during a private audience at Buckingham Palace in London on April 1, 2009. Mr Rudd is in London for the G20 meeting of world leaders. John Stillwell/Pool: Reuters Isabel II - Tony Abbott.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II meets Opposition Leader Tony Abbott at Government House in Canberra on October 21, 2011. AAP: Lyndon Mechielsen Malcolm Turnbull - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II meets with the Prime Minister of Australia Malcolm Turnbull during an audience at Buckingham Palace on July 11, 2017 in London, England. Getty Primeros ministros británicos con primeros ministros australianos Theresa May = Theresa May Malcolm Turnbull - Theresa May.jpg| Theresa May and Malcolm Turnbull outside No10 on his first official UK visit (Image: REUTERS) Scott Morrison - Theresa May.jpg| Britain's Prime Minister Theresa May, left, and Australia's Prime Minister Scott Morrison. Picture: AP |-| David Cameron= David Cameron David Cameron - John Howard.jpg| Leader of the Conservative Party David Cameron meets John Howard, former Prime Minister of Australia, in his office in Norman Shaw South, Westminster, London, Thursday October 29, 2009. (Photo by Andrew Parsons) David Cameron - Julia Gillard.jpg| Bilateral talks … Britain's David Cameron with Julia Gillard. mideast-times.com David Cameron - Kevin Rudd.jpg| Foreign Minister Kevin Rudd with UK Prime Minister David Cameron at Number 10 Downing Street, London, 23 January 2012. Photo By Andrew Parsons/ i-Images David Cameron - Tony Abbott.jpg| David Cameron rarely meets genuine conservatives when at home, so he might learn something from Tony Abbott when they meet at the Commonwealth Heads of Government Meeting in Sri Lanka. blogs.spectator.co.uk Fuentes Categoría:Australia-Reino Unido